Os Estraga Casamento
by PaintedStrawberrySauce
Summary: Eles vão acabar com a sua festa.
1. Trailer

**UM CASAMENTO...**

-Bom, eu estou trabalhando em uma revista de moda Londrina, ah, sabia que eu vou casar? Claro que você sabia, veio para isso! Bom, James é perfeito e como você já sabe lindo! Você vai ser a minha madrinha, Lee!

**DESTINADO AO DESASTRE.**

-James querido, por que você não me atende? Nem a Lily 'ta conseguindo falar com você, _a Lily _não ta conseguindo, alô, isso é meio estranho, você não acha? Bom, saindo de assuntos tão peculiares como o seu desaparecimento repentino, só espero que não tenha uma vagabunda qualquer no meio. Remus disse que você anda muito alheio, ele diz que é por causa do casamento, mas eu não acredito realmente nisso.

**COM AMIGOS DETERMINADOS A ACABAR COM A SUA FESTA.**

-Vamos deixar isso de lado, ou você quer se juntar a mim para destruir esse casamento?

-Não é uma má idéia.

**MAIS QUANDO OS PLANOS SAEM DO COMBINADO.**

-Você podia parar com essa mania irritante de tirar conclusões precipitadas, por favor?

-Desculpe, Sr. Eu não tenho nenhuma mania irritante, agora, o que não vai dar certo finalmente?

-Você não me conhece para saber se eu tenho manias ou não.

**E DUAS PESSOAS QUE APARENTEMENTE SE ODEIAM SE VEEM APAIXONADAS...**

-Bom, seja lá o que você esteja tentando fazer, pode esquecer. Estou ficando nervosa. Eu gostava mais quando você me odiava.

-Eu nunca odiei você...

-Mesmo? As palavras "louca", "excêntrica" e "psicopata", não te lembram nada não?

**O CASAMENTO SE TORNA O MENOR DOS PROBLEMAS.**

-Por que eu fui entrar nisso, ein?

-Por que você confia em mim, agora, pôe essa mascara logo, se souberem que é você estamos fritos.

**MARLENE MCKINNON**

-Marlene? A McKinnon? A amiga insuportável da Lily e das meninas?

**E SIRIUS BLACK**

-Ora, ora, se não é Sirius Black.

**OS ESTRAGA - CASAMENTO.**

-Nos vamos acabar com essa festa.


	2. True Love?

**Palmtop de Sirius Black.**

_Música de hoje: Gavin De Graw - I Don't wanna be._

Amigos, melhores amigos, colegas, conhecidos. Nos quatro éramos muito mais que tudo isso. Era uma amizade verdadeira, em que apesar de todo os anos, continuava estimável.

Costumasse dizer que ninguém pode escolher a família em que nasce, eu nunca escolhi a minha, mas aos meus amigos, que a vida trouxe de maneira espontânea e incrivelmente inexplicável, se tornaram minha família, aqueles que me acolheram nas piores horas e escutaram meus devaneios da velhice. Porem, não pensem que sou um velho a resmungar, a vida e o momento em questão apenas merecem uma opinião a parte, talvez por isso, eu tenha começado a escrever.

Eu certamente devia estar feliz, James vai casar! Mas ao contrario do que pensam, ele não ama sua noiva. Afinal, Dorcas não é lá a cunhada perfeita, não que eu tenha alguma coisa contra a garota, não, só não acho que ela seja certa para ele.

Sempre foram apenas nós quatro, quatro lobos solitários vagando sem rumo. Mas os anos vão passando e cada lobo acha seu caminho, só que nem sempre esses caminhos se cruzam, não é? Vou explicar a questão que está fazendo a momentos, minha mente fervilhar. James vai casar com Dorcas, uma maníaca por compras, mas ele ama mesmo a Lily, melhor amiga dela. Em compensação, Remus é apaixonado por Dorcas, mas para a garota ele é apenas o conselheiro fiel. Peter briga com Louise e Louise briga com Peter. E eu? Sou apenas aquele que conta a historia, aquele que não tem coisas emocionantes a contar, não pense que me orgulho disso... Complicado? É por que você ainda não viu nada.

-Vamos lá Sirius, você ta parecendo a Dorcas com essa história de diário.

Parei de escrever, James estava mesmo me comparando a Dorcas? Primeiro que James não é normal, alguém que passa metade do seu dia falando de direito civil não é com certeza, segundo que Dorcas não bate muito bem, para se ter noção a garota passa metade do dia em uma loja de roupas, ou é depressiva ou tem um sério distúrbio mental.

-Estou apenas expondo minhas idéias.

-É James, você deveria estar preocupado com o seu casamento e não com as anormalidades sexuais do Sirius.

Nota mental: Matar o idiota do Lupin e riscar a parte em que eu disse que tenho bons amigos.

James suspirou e se afundou ainda mais no sofá, como ele sempre fazia quando o assunto era o "casamento".

-Nem me fale desse casamento.

Ele reclamou, agüentar a Dorcas é dureza, imagine se casar com ela? Ah, eu não queria estar na pele do meu amigo. Claro que Remus não concordaria comigo, mas isso é um caso a parte, ele assiste guerra nas estrelas.

-Você fala isso por que não namora a Louise.

Peter reclamou saindo da cozinha com um pote de sorvetes nas mãos, Peter era como aquelas adolescentes bobas quando tem alguma decepção amorosa, no caso de Peter, ele tem decepções dessas toda hora.

Louise não era nem ao bonita, pelo menos na minha opinião, ela tem grande olhos castanhos e cabelos loiros mal cortados, uma grande bailarina clássica e com toda a certeza, ninguém desconfia disso.

-Falando em Louise, Marlene chega hoje.

James falou e eu fui obrigado a me virar para ele, que história é essa de Marlene? Ela não estava na França? Bem longe dos meus domínios?

-Marlene? A McKinnon? A amiga insuportável da Lily e das meninas?

Marlene McKinnon nunca foi uma garota muito normal, seus abtos indesejáveis e suas reclamações exageradas deixavam a qualquer um louco, principalmente a mim que nunca cheguei a suportá-la.

-É, Lily me disse que vai com Louise e Dorcas buscar ela hoje.

Já fazia três anos que a Srta. McKinnon havia ido morar na França e sinceramente, eu havia achado aquilo maravilho. Nunca dos demos bem, confesso, talvez o problema fosse meu, ou dela... Tanto faz.

-Ainda não cortou relações com a Lily? Ela é a melhor amiga da sua noiva, James.

Remus finalmente tirou a cara dos livros para se prontificar, James se afundou ainda mais no sofá, ó coitado do meu amigo. Sabe que eu até sinto dó dele? James é uma boa pessoa, talvez um pouco burra, mas uma boa pessoa, sabe, ele tem sentimentos, mesmo que não saiba o que fazer com eles.

-Como se eu já não soubesse.

Vocês devem estar se perguntando o por que dele ainda estar com a Dorcas enquanto ama intensamente a Lily, não é? Bom, James é um idiota, idiotas agem assim.

_I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight, I need somebody and always..._

-Falando em Dorcas...

Remus olhou para o celular e rapidamente atendeu. Lá ia começar uma conversa longa e tediosa sobre esmaltes e bolsas, de como o esmalte esmeralda é bem melhor que o perola, ou tanto faz. Remus havia aprendido todas essas coisas com ela, não que ele gostasse, mais amar é assim, entender a sua amada, Remus entende demais.

-Oi Dorcas... Tudo bem?... Não?... Ah, claro... Eu passo na loja para você.. Não tem nenhum incomodo!... Ahã, Victoria Secret, não vou esquecer...Bjos, Tchau!

E Remus desligou o telefone, se levantando e pegando as chaves do carro. Dava até para adivinhar o que ele ia fazer, sair para fazer compras com Dorcas Meadowes, ótima diversão!

-Vou ter que ir, Dorcas precisa de um presente para dar a Marlene de boas vindas, _agora_.

James revirou os olhos, alias, todos reviraram. Remus estava ali, saindo para comprar um presente de boas vindas para a melhor amiga de Dorcas e bom, James devia estar fazendo isso, mas era Remus e não James. Comprovado minha teoria?

-Cara, você mima demais minha mulher.

Remus deu um ultimo sorriso desconcertado e saiu, cara, James não tinha a menor idéia do quanto Remus era apaixonado pela Dorcas. Eu estou me sentindo muito sentimental hoje, eu, um cara totalmente contra o amor e toda essa historia de que cada um é destinado para uma pessoa no mundo. Eu sou totalmente contra isso, então, por que meu deus, eu estou falando disso? Eu disse, sentimentalismo puro.

**Diário de viajem de Marlene McKinnon. **

_Estou ficando louca, isso é sério!_

Já fazia horas que eu estava naquele avião, _horas_ e nem ao menos uma maldita começaria de bordo apareceu, nem ao menos _uma_? Me mexi freneticamente na minha poltrona, além do frio desconfortável, eu não posso nem tomar um café, isso que dá comprar passagem para a classe econômica! Eu tenho que parar de ser tão mesquinha um dia desses.

-Você podia parar, por favor?

O homem ao meu lado falou nervoso, Ops, no meio na minha crise existencial ele deve ter acordado. Não sou lá uma pessoa muito controlável, afinal, eu estava puta da vida por que nem minha mãe e nem meu irmão me atendiam, eu ia voltar para Nova York para ver o casamento da minha melhor amiga e não tinha nem um vestido de madrinha na mala... E ainda deixei meu diário no carro em Paris! Tive que passar em uma loja de conveniência qualquer para comprar pelo menos um caderninho, você sabe, é impossível passar mais 12 horas em um avião sem falar nenhuma palavra, afinal, não quero dar uma de maluca.

-Ai, desculpa, essas poltronas são bem desconfortáveis, sabe?

Eu disse e logo ele voltou a dormir resmungando, puxei minha bolsa de cima da cadeira, e rapidamente peguei meus fones de ouvido de dentro daquela maldita bagunça. Tentei me acalmar escutando LifeHouse, afinal, escutar "You and me sempre" sempre me acalmava da correria do dia a dia. Acabei dormindo e apenas duas horas depois fui obrigada a acordar, o homem ao meu lado estava bem apressadinho para o meu gosto...Puxei minha bolsa para as minhas costas e desci rapidamente do avião, claro que o meu "rápidamente" é várias pessoas gritando para eu andar atrás de mim.

Procurei minhas malas no desembarque, claro que quase me estambaquei no chão para poder pega-las, mas logo depois passei em uma pequena cafeteria do aeroporto, precisava de um copo de café com chocolate urgentemente. Me joguei em uma das cadeiras da recepção, ia esperar alguém vir me buscar, fiquei esperando, se passou três copos e ninguém fazia o favor de chegar, já estou começando a sentir a cafeína no meu sangue...

-Lene!

Ouvi um grito de longe, deviam achar que eu estava perdida...Me virei para o barulho tirando meus fones de ouvido, ainda passava Eve 6 no meu iphone , o que é isso? Um comitê de boas vindas? Dorcas, Lily, Louise e até Remus estavam ali. Logo corri para abraçá-los.

-Quanto tempo Lem! Olha seus cabelos! Estão tão lindos! Estão tão longos!

Dorcas exclamou passando as mãos pelos meus cabelos, ela se referia ao fato de que meus cabelos lisos e castanhos escuros estarem batendo na cintura, fato de que antes meus cabelos batiam nos ombros. Mas isso era tudo culpa do frio europeu, é meio difícil ter coragem de cortar o cabelo quando se sente calafrios no pescoço toda vez que se sai de casa, era assim em NY, era assim em Paris. Novidade.

-Quando tempo... Não acredito, até Remus está aqui!

Puxei Remus para um abraço, Remus era o melhor amigo de Dorcas, só ele para agüentar os ataques de histeria dela... Bem, ele era muito fofo, um tanto calado, mas muito fofo, e lindo! Me lembrava totalmente o Peter Parker de Homem- Aranha, que é um nerd total vamos disser, mas não deixa de ser fofo demais.

-Muito tempo mesmo, Lene.

Ele disse e logo me soltou, afinal, Remus nunca foi uma pessoa muito boa para abraços.

-'Ta bom de tanta melação e vamos para o carro, meus pés estão rachando aqui!

Louise exclamou, prendendo seus cabelos loiros em um coque, ela sorriu para mim e me puxou para um abraço pelos ombros. Louise era assim, extrovertida, quem diria que ela é uma bailarina renomada? Eu não diria.

-Então como vai sua vida, Loo? Ainda namorando Peter?

Falei enquanto andávamos em direção ao carro, de quem? Eu não tenho a mínima idéia. Lembrei de meu carrinho, um Mercedes vermelho fofinho, com meus CDs do Nirvana, Link Park e Marron 5. Lembrei também do meu cachorrinho polonês, Freddie.

-Ah, sim. Infelizmente! Sabe, depois de um tempo, brigar fica divertido.

Ela disse rindo, Louise não era tãaao bonita quanto as outras garotas, mas era tão engraçada que todos adoravam sua companhia, ela namorava a anos Peter, um garoto baixinho de cabelos cor de palha e depois de tanto tempo namorando, já era costumeiro ver os dois juntos. Quando eu estava no terceiro ano do colegial Peter fez de tudo para ir no baile de formatura comigo, mas quando eu acidentalmente prendi meu salto na escadaria no colégio e cai no chão na frente da metade do colégio, ele desistiu. Naquele mesmo dia ele se apaixonou completamente por Louise, que estava em plena fase da puberdade e só sabia gritar, acrescentando.

-Falando nisso, cadê a minha ruiva que nem ao menos um abraço me deu?

Perguntei manhosa e Lily riu de mim, pulando nos meus braços logo em seguida, Lily devia ser a mais linda de todas, só perdia para os cachos loiros de Dorcas. Ela tinha cabelos ruivos, lisos e perfeitos, uma pele de porcelana e olhos extremamente verdes, ela era a pessoa mais calma que eu já havia conhecido, doce e gentil ao extremo. Já Dorcas era minha louquinha que só pensava em compras, a mais baixinha de todas, com cabelos loiros de cachos perfeitos e olhos azuis. Isso me fez lembrar de James, ele e seus cabelos rebeldes, ele e Lily tiveram um namorinho na quarta serie, mas tudo acabou quando ele falou que o cabelo dela parecia um lança chamas. Até eu ri naquele dia.

-Não exagere, com tanta gente me cima de você, eu não tive espaço algum!

Ela disse me soltando do abraço caloroso e nos entramos no carro, que pelo jeito só podia ser de Remus, já que ele foi dirigindo.

-Deixando abraços de lado, como vocês vão, trabalhando muito?

Bom, fui disser isso e Dorcas começou a falar, ouvi tudo animada, afinal, estava com saudade de todos. Há quanto tempo eu tava fora afinal? Três, quatro anos? Nem tenho mais noção.

-Bom, eu estou trabalhando em uma revista de moda aqui de Londres... Ah, sabia que eu vou casar? Claro que você sabia, veio para cá para isso! Bom, James é perfeito como você já sabe, você vai ser a madrinha! Alias, Lily está trabalhando com James na empresa de direito do pai dele, os dois me deixam tanto tempo sozinha, se não fosse por Remus... Ah! Remus esta escrevendo um livro! Um documentário sobre política não? Remus ama política! E Louise? Loo é dançarina de balé como você sabe, nem parece né? Falando nisso daqui a alguns meses ela vai viajar de novo...E levar Peter com ela! Só Sirius que nunca desaparece mesmo, ele trabalha na empresa do pai, mas parece que está fazendo algo sobre fotografia...

E Dorcas continuou com seu blábláblá, me desliguei depois dela falar de Sirius Black, então, então, ele continuava em Londres...Interessante.

-Calma Dorcas, assim você vai acabar estourando os ouvidos da Lene!

Louise exclamou do banco da frente, Lily, Dorcas e eu estávamos no banco de trás. Dorcas bufou e reclamou um pouco, mas Lily logo puxou assunto.

-Então, Lem, e você? Como vai? Trabalhando? Namorando?

Ela perguntou docemente e Dorcas logo exclamou:

-Ah, como se você não soubesse que ela fugiu da gente para arranjar um milionário para pagar suas contas!

Eu ri, Dorcas adorava exagerar. Dês do final do colegial eu me mudara para Paris, o lugar mais lindo do mundo. Afinal, vivi todos esses anos lá e só voltei para esse casamento inesperado, que claro, eu não diria a ninguém que não estava de apoio. Vamos pôr as cartas na mesa, James é total e completamente apaixonado pela Lily, dês do jardim de infância! Como ele começou a gostar da Dorcas, então? Que eu saiba ela é a pessoa mais diferente da Lily nesse mundo!

-Claro que não, Paris é linda, mas sempre é melhor estar em casa. E não, eu não cheguei a namorar ninguém, acho que me ligo demais no trabalho e acabo esquecendo...

Eu disse olhando Lily sugestivamente e logo entramos em uma conversa sobre namoros. E para Dorcas claro, o primeiro assunto foi James e como ele só falava sobre carros e assuntos que só Lily entendia.

**Para: James Potter **

**De: Dorcas Meadowes **

**Assunto: Jantar de Boas vindas**

James querido, por que você não me atende? Nem a Lily ta conseguindo falar com você, _a Lily _não ta conseguindo, alô, isso é meio estranho, você não acha?

Bom, saindo de assuntos tão peculiares como o seu desaparecimento repentino, só espero que não tenha nenhuma vagabunda qualquer no meio. Remus disse que você anda muito alheio, ele diz que é por causa do casamento, mas eu não acredito realmente nisso.

Chame o Sirius e o Peter para virem jantar aqui em casa, principalmente o Sirius, preciso dele. Marlene chegou hoje e organizei um jantar de boas-vindas para ela, nem adianta negar e venha, Lily vai estar aqui, vocês podem sentar e conversar sobre direito, ok?

Bjos e atenda o telefone.

**Para: Dorcas Meadowes **

**De: James Potter **

**Assunto: RE; Jantar de Boas Vindas**

O celular descarregou, Dê, desculpa. Mas vou falar com Sirius, ele vai estar ai bem mais cedo que a gente, pode apostar! Bem, sei que esta alegre e _não _precisa falar assim comigo.

Eu não falo só de coisas que a Lily entende, não! Alias, ela não sabe nada sobre carros, só caras sabem sobre carros e mesmo assim ela tenta, você não tenta, a culpa é sua. Não precisa gritar comigo, ok?

Beijos, James.

**Palmtop de Sirius Black.**

_Música do dia: Matt Kearney- Here we go._

Claro que em plena segunda-feira Dorcas iria arranjar algum preceito para acabar com meu dia, um jantar, tudo bem, gosto de jantares. Mas com Marlene McKinnon? Por quê? Por acaso estavam comemorando alguma coisa? Aquele ser tinha que estar justo ali? Não podia ser boazinha e só aparecer no dia do casamento? Pelo visto não, vou ter que suportá-la do mesmo jeito que suportei toda a época do colégio.

-Jantar? Dorcas não tem mais nada para fazer não?

Perguntei quando James anunciou no telefone que Dorcas me queria em seu apartamento para jantar em plena harmonia... Com uma louca metida a Francesa que nem devia saber o que é a camada de ozônio, já que a única coisa que a garota sabe fazer é cozinhar, ótima dona-de-casa.

-Ela nem pediu, ok? Me mandou chamar e pronto, disse que sua presença era essencial.

Virei a esquina e parei meu carro em um posto de gasolina qualquer, era claro que o carro ia parar a qualquer momento, tive ainda que avisar que o carro só aceita diesel, por que o idiota do cara queria colocar gasolina! Um poluente totalmente desnecessário.

-Enche o tanque.

Pedi jogando a chave para um dos atendentes e entrando na conveniência do posto.

-Bom, vou levar algum vinho.

Disse enquanto escolhia entre as bebidas alcoólicas do lugar. Eu aviso: Eu tenho motivos para isso, passar uma noite inteira com você-sabe-quem não costuma ser muito agradável.

-Já quer se embebedar?

Ele exclamou, não é muito bom ter um amigo como o James, as vezes ele podia ser pior até que Remus. Olha que Remus é o cara que assina todo tipo de revista sobre historia só por que acha que é necessário para a humanidade saber um pouco mais sobre como a Ásia é o berço da civilização e como a mitologia é uma coisa extremamente importante, afinal, quem da valor a mitologia?

-Vou encontrar a sem noção da Marlene, isso já é motivo o suficiente para beber.

James soltou uma gargalhada e eu coloquei alguns chocolates na cesta, não vou negar que tenho uma queda por chocolate e álcool, eu sinceramente não vivo sem um pouco deles todo dia. Primeiro que como um cara que nunca vai se apaixonar, eu preciso de um pouco de feniletinamina na vida.

-Coitada, você não a vê a mais de três anos e já a chama assim.

Não estou mentindo, eu tinha que conviver com Marlene McKinnon de qualquer jeito, afinal, ela era do mesmo grupo que eu no colegial. Mas isso não a tornava menos insuportável, ela e suas manias irritantes, expressões corporais idiotas e falas desagradáveis.

-Bom, saindo do assunto Marlene, você vai vestido como?

Estava em dúvida entre o vinho e a cerveja, acabei levando a vodca. Joguei na cesta e fui até o balcão pagar.

-Você não admite, mas é mais parecido com a Dorcas do que parece!

Ri sem graça, não sou parecido não, James exagera, se não fosse eu e meu bom gosto por roupas, mulheres e bebidas... James não seria nada. Alias, ele não seria nada sem mim.

-Não importa, vou desligar.

Avisei e joguei o celular no bolso, paguei a conta, joguei charme na balconista bonitinha e sai para pagar a gasolina do carro. Entrei e fui para o meu apartamento trocar de roupa e tomar banho. Agora preciso parar de escrever, vou entrar no banho.

**Diário de Viagem de Marlene McKinnon.**

_De novo. Para com isso!_

Dorcas um dia quer me matar, inventar um jantar logo agora! Já não me basta toda a viagem da França até aqui...E ela ainda me proíbe de escrever, que fique claro que estou fazendo isso escondido dos olhares reprovadores dela, como vou estar disposta para esse jantar? Alias, eu estou hospedada na casa da Lily e Dorcas nos levou para o seu apartamento, Lily não me deixou ir para um hotel. Tomei um banho e vesti qualquer coisa, uma calça amarela e uma blusa branca de tecido bem fino, fiz uma trança nos meus cabelos e calcei uma sandália de couro qualquer. Fui para sala e me joguei no sofá quando senti o cheiro do jantar, fui obrigada a ir até a cozinha, era uma das minha comidas preferidas, ravióli aos quatro queijos com bastante cogumelos e azeitonas, claro, não faltava vinho para acompanhar.

Alguém bateu na porta e como Lily e Dorcas ainda estavam se trocando, eu mesma fui atender, a pessoa batia impaciente na porta e isso já estava me estressado. As pessoas não tem educação nessa cidade, não? Em Paris ninguém faria isso...

-Um minuto!

Joguei o garfo com o ravióli na pia da cozinha e corri para a porta, abrindo apressadamente. Meus olhos piscaram várias vezes ao notar quem estava parado a porta e logo um sorriso maroto brincou em meus lábios.

-Ora, ora, se não é Sirius Black.

Exclamei parada á porta, Sirius não havia mudado em nada, estava lindo como sempre... E segurava uma garrafa de vodca nas mãos. Só não sei se depois de tanto tempo ele ainda me odiava, afinal, ele gritava aos quatro cantos do mundo que me odiava por eu ser uma idiota feminista e eu gritava que o odiava por ele ser machista e não acreditar no amor. Era até engraçado...

-_Você._

Eu mesma, queridinho. Tanto tempo, não é?

**Palmtop de Sirius Black.**

_Música do dia: Ricky Martin - Livin' La Vida Loca_

Sai do elevador com presa e logo bati na porta, escutei algum grito e depois de algum tempo alguém atendeu. Meus olhos se arregalaram ao notar a presença de Marlene, ela estava completamente diferente! Os cabelos longos em uma trança desajeitada, os olhos azuis agora beirando ao cinza, a pele levemente bronzeada e o corpo espetacular ( não pude negar ). Nem parecia a garota magricela e desajeitada que eu havia conhecido...

-Ora, ora se não é Sirius Black.

Ela exclamou, parada a porta com um sorriso travesso nos lábios, o que me lembrava mais ainda a desajuizada que a garota era. Imagina se ela tenta me matar envenenado no jantar? Ainda bem que trouxe minha vodca amiga aqui... Acredita que estou escrevendo no meio do jantar? Ninguém está vendo pelo menos, eu espero.

-_Você._

Foi a única coisa que eu consegui dizer e sem reação fui puxado para dentro do apartamento pelas mãos pequenas de Marlene. Ela apenas sorria, depois de tanto tempo a garota só sabe sorrir para mim, imagina?

-Você é tão devagar quanto eu lembrava.

Ela disse e entrou na cozinha de Dorcas, fui obrigado a segui-la para deixar a Vodca na cozinha, Marlene atacou rapidamente o ravióli em cima da mesa. Sem educação.

-Parece que a temporada na Itália deixou você bem gulosa, não?

Disse pondo a bebida no balcão, Marlene não foi educada o suficiente para parar de comer quando me respondeu.

-An, an, eu estava na França. Paris, sabe?

-Já jogando seu veneno McKinnon? Para sua informação, eu sei muito bem onde é a França.

Ela gargalhou e logo deixou de comer para soltar um exclamação de o quanto boa estava aquela comida. Pude notar de longe uma tatuagem no pescoço dela, uma frase... Não tenho certeza, algo em francês com certeza.

-Você pensou mais sobre o assunto ou continua cega pelo aspecto romântico da coisa?

Perguntei, tentando mudar de assunto, afinal, ela não tentava mudar e possivelmente só havia ela já arrumada naquela casa. Infelizmente. Até com a Dorcas eu preferia estar.

-Que coisa?

Ela disse simplesmente levantando as sobrancelhas.

-Sobre o casamento, ou vai me dizer que você acha mesmo que deve acontecer?

Bom, estava na cara que pelo menos ela pensava e via que Dorcas e James não se amavam, dava para _vê_.

-Não tenho nada contra.

Marlene era uma romântica desesperada, vai me dizer que ela não via? Tanto eu quanto ela sabíamos o que havia acontecido entre James e Lily anos atrás...

-E toda aquela história de almas gêmeas? Vai me dizer que você não vê que os dois não se amam?

Ela olhou surpresa para mim por um momento, mas logo voltou a sua postura desinteressada, tirando os olhos dos meus.

-Ver eu vejo, mas o que eu posso fazer?

E saiu simplesmente...Espera, James está olhando, vou ter que parar de escrever.


	3. Yes or No?

**Diário de Viagem de Marlene McKinnon.**

_Odeio jantares._

ELE É LOUCO? Quer dizer, eu sei que ele acha que eu sou tonta, com a minha "culinária inútil" e os meus saltos altos demais que me fazem tropeçar o tempo todo e a coisa do meu consumo exagerado de café.

Mas nunca me ocorreu que ele pudesse achar que eu era o SER HUMANO MAIS IDIOTA DA FACE DA TERRA.

Sirius não devia ficar me fazendo propostas como essas, ele não me odiava? Dizia que eu era louca? Bom, as palavras dele foram muito estranhas ao meu ver.

-Está vendo? Isso não vai dar certo.

Olhei confusa para ele, meus sapatos a essa hora apertavam meus pés e todos estavam muito animados conversando sobre assuntos variados que não eram interessantes ao meu ver, claro que carros, direito, política, roupas e balé não é lá a coisa mais agradável do mundo para mim, não para mim.

-O jantar? Para mim está ótimo.

Ele revirou os olhos, Sirius estava sentado ao meu lado, o por que dele ter sentado ali eu não tenho a menor idéia, já que ele era acostumado a dizer com todas as palavras o quando me "_adorava". _Cai na real.

-Você podia parar com essa mania de tirar conclusões precipitadas, por favor?

Parei de comer, já havia comido praticamente toda a comida da casa... E olha que nem foi feita por mim! Alias, aquele salmão grelhado estava maravilhoso.

-Desculpe, Sr. Eu-não-tenho-nenhuma-mania-irritante, agora, o que não vai dar certo finalmente?

Eu não sabia se ele estava mais interessado em falar sobre o _tal assunto_, que na hora eu não tinha a mínima idéia do que era, não vou negar, ou queria apenas implicar comigo. Da mesma maneira que ele atendeu o telefone e ficou falando com uma garota chamada Holly sobre o prazo de integra de alguma coisa e a garota só sabia gritar, claro, ele ignorante daquele jeito.

-Você não me conhece para saber se eu tenho manias ou não.

Sirius reclamou, faça-me o favor, é, depois de quase quatro anos fora eu ia chegar em Londres e minha primeira pergunta seria "Quais são as manias de Sirius Black, por favor?", como se eu houvesse lembrado da existência dele por algum segundo.

-Ok, eu não sei, satisfeito? Agora, responda a minha pergunta.

Tive que revirar os olhos mais uma vez, isso não teria acontecido se eu apenas dissesse "sim" ou "não", mas não, eu tinha que tirar malditas conclusões precipitadas, da próxima vez apenas aceno com a cabeça.

-Bom, do que se tratava a pergunta mesmo?

Cínico.

-Sobre o que não vai dar certo.

Ele demorou para me responder, eu demoraria também se Dorcas atrapalhasse uma conversa tão "produtiva" para nos oferecer mais vinho, nenhum de nos negou com certeza, já falei da minha fraqueza por vinho?

-Ah, claro, eu estava falando sobre esse casamento.

Olhei para ele surpresa, essa história de novo? Até parece que eu me juntaria a ele em um plano louco para fazer os dois acabarem com isso tudo. Não, eu com certeza não faria, não quando a noiva é minha melhor amiga e com certeza não, quando ele é meu fiel comparsa.

-Você é sádico? Ou alguma coisa do tipo?

Pessoas sádicas são assim, cruéis, planos desse tipo são uma crueldade total e perca de tempo, existe o divorcio, alô, estamos no século XXI, não é como se Dorcas e James fossem ficar juntos para sempre, eles nem se amam!

-E o que isso tem haver?

Sirius pergunta simplesmente, como se não estivéssemos em um jantar quase bêbados falando sobre se o casamento de duas pessoas que estavam nesse mesmo lugar devia ou não acontecer. Espera ai, Sirius não é o padrinho, é?

-Só uma pessoa sádica faria planos tão diabólicos quanto esses.

-Eu não falei nada de planos!

Tudo bem, não posso negar, nenhuma hora ele disse que ia fazer o casamento não acontecer, mas sabe, eu sei que ele queria isso, _eu sei_.

-Isso não quer dizer nada, você é sim contra isso tudo. Só por que é um idiota que não sabe o que é a palavra com A. e quer destruir um laço de amor tão perfeito como o casamento.

-James ama a Lily.

Oh, fato que eu nunca soube não é? Epa, espera aí, ele ama a Lily? O que ele ta fazendo com a Dorcas então? Por que... Se for assim eu sou totalmente contra a isso e eu tentando descobrir algum ponto que me dissesse que Dorcas e James foram feitos um para o outro, Perca de tempo.

-Não deixa de ser um laço de amor eterno.

-Eles não se amam. Não vão ficar juntos para sempre.

-Vamos deixar isso de lado, ou você quer se juntar a mim para destruir esse casamento?

Eu estava brincando, brincando. Sirius Black plenamente não sabe o que é brincar.

-Não é uma má idéia.

Claro que eu fui sentar com Lily e James na mesma hora, os dois discutiam sobre política para variar, tentei uma conversa com Remus, mas ele tentava me induzi a ler um livro sobre a historia de Roma. Tive que apelar para a bebida, talvez seja por isso que eu vou vomitar no banheiro de quinze em quinze minutos, espera, eu preciso de uma sopa, não estou me sentindo muito bem. Lily pediu para eu parar de escrever, tudo bem, parei.

**De: Remus Lupin **

**Para: Dorcas Meadowes **

**Assunto: Convites**

Dorcas, você ainda não entregou os convites do casamento, entregou? James mandou dizer que queria ver antes, ele também disse que não pode falar com você por e-mail, acabou de perder a senha dele, alias, eu, ele e Sirius vamos sair hoje.

**De: Remus Lupin **

**Para: Dorcas Meadowes **

**Assunto: Por que você não me responde?**

É uma extrema falta de educação.

**De: Dorcas Meadowes **

**Para: Remus Lupin **

**Assunto: Res: Por que você não me responde?**

Desculpe fofinho, estava muito ocupada assistindo Um amor para recordar, é uma pena você não estar aqui, ia chorar comigo no final, Louise apenas riu. E como assim ele não pode falar comigo? Nem vem que existe um aparelho eletrônico chamado celular, não acredito que ele não tenha carregado de novo. Vocês vão sair? Tem vagabunda no meio? Claro que se o Sirius vai tem, diga para ele que se ele quer casar comigo trate de atender o telefone, quero saber direitinho para onde vocês vão. Você também Rem, não se envolva com nenhuma dessas mulheres da vida, elas não prestam para você. O Sirius pode ficar com elas.

Bjos.

**Palmtop de Sirius Black.**

_Música de hoje: Tik Tok - Ke$há_

Dorcas acha que eu nasci para mulheres vagabundas, pelo menos foi o que Peter falou, ele disse que Remus havia comentado, por que Remus comenta sobre isso com Peter? Alias... Hoje vamos sair para discutir os planos para a despedida de solteiro de James, que claro, vai ficar por minha conta, mas claro, tenho que esclarecer isso antes, falta só uma semana para o casamento!

E eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa, depois da festa de solteiro _claro_, com a ajuda da Srta. McKinnon ou não. Falando em garotas morenas com tatuagens de nome de comida no pescoço, descobri duas coisas sobre ela ontem no jantar: sobre a tatuagem e que ela realmente não bate bem da cabeça, quem escreveria o nome da comida preferida no pescoço? Quando eu mencionei que ela poderia mudar de prato favorito ela disse apenas "sem problemas, ainda tem muito espaço no meu pescoço". Alias, ela não me deixou ver qual era seu prato favorito, ela realmente é louca.

Remus acabou de gritar que esta descendo para o carro, tenho que parar de escrever por hoje.

**De: Marlene McKinnon **

**Para: Lily Evans **

**Assunto: Ahh**

O que tem na cozinha?

**De: Lily Evans **

**Para: Marlene McKinnon **

**Assunto: RE: Ahh**

Você está me mandando um e-mail da sala?

**De: Marlene McKinnon **

**Para: Lily Evans**

**Assunto: RE: Ahh **

Não posso levantar, razões secretas.

**De: Lily Evans **

**Para: Marlene McKinnon **

**Assunto:RE: Ahh**

A chefe de cozinha aqui é você. Quer sanduíche?

**De: Marlene McKinnon **

**Para: Lily Evans **

**Assunto:RE:Ahh**

Ok, eu aceito, coloca atum por favor? 'Brigada.

**Diário de Viagem de Marlene McKinnon.**

_Entusiasmo cadê você?_

Bom, hoje foi um dia até que divertido, escrevo isso as doze horas da noite, só para constar. Dorcas nos fez assistir "Um amor para recordar" duas vezes e eu por pura bondade fingi chorar com ela, apesar de sair um tanto falso. Também, quem suporta chorar quando viu o filme mais de dez vezes? Eu não pelo menos, ainda nos fez andar até a praça principal para tomar sorvete. Quando voltamos vimos ela provar o vestido de casamento, que por sinal é lindo, bordado com vários brilhinhos, nem um pouco simples se você quer saber, também, é um Valentino, não tem como não ser perfeito. Pude ver Lily sorrir falsamente nessa hora, também, quem agüenta ver uma das suas melhores amiga vestir o vestido do casamento que devia ser seu? Afinal, Lily e James nasceram para ficar juntos, deu para ver no jantar, não disse isso para o Black apenas para não me contradizer, mas juro que me deu um aperto no coração... E por Remus também, 'ta na cara que ele ama a Dorcas. Vendo desse jeito, o planinho do Sirius até parece interessante... Bom, o sanduíche que a Lily fez já chegou, ah, ela não colocou atum.

**Para: Sirius Black **

**De: Marlene McKinnon **

**Assunto: Dorcas e James**

Sou eu. Aquele negócio que você disse no jantar - sobre como você vai fazer o que for preciso para o James não cometer o maior erro da vida dele -, eu pensei um pouso sobre isso e... Me parece uma boa idéia. Não ria.

M.

**Para: Marlene McKinnon **

**De: Sirius Black **

**Assunto: Res: Dorcas e James**

Srta. McKinnon. Que surpresa. Você me mandando e-mail... Como conseguiu ele, suborno?

S.

**Para: Sirius Black **

**De: Marlene McKinnon **

**Assunto: Res:Dorcas e James**

Ah, faça-me o favor. Você preferia que eu ligasse? Háháhá, Lily me deu, razões emergenciais, ou senão eu não estaria mandando um e-mail para você.

Eu sei que você e o James são amigos - bons amigos, desde criança, como a Dorcas e eu.

Mas eu não os vejo há muito tempo. Como é que ainda posso saber o que é bom para eles? E você com certeza não conhece a Dorcas o suficiente para fazer qualquer tipo de julgamento a respeito dela. Como é que eu posso presumir que sei o que é melhor para qualquer um deles quando, na verdade, eu mal os conheço?

M.

**Para: Marlene McKinnon**

**De: Sirius Black **

**Assunto: Res: Dorcas e James**

Você pode parar de prolongar, Srta. McKinnon, sem filosofia barata, você vai me ajudar ou não?

S.

**Para: Sirius Black **

**De: Marlene McKinnon **

**Assunto: Res:Dorcas e James**

Você não tem alguma razão para isso? Para esse plano? Você não pode saber se o James está "cometendo o maior erro da vida dele" ao se casar com a Dorcas porque você mal conhece a Dorcas. Está baseando a sua opinião nos seus próprios preconceitos pessoais contrários ao amor e ao casamento. E isso não tem nada a ver com o James NEM com a Dorcas. É só a sua própria estupidez.

M.

**Para: Marlene McKinnon **

**De: Sirius Black **

**Assunto: Res: Dorcas e James**

Agora, quem é que está dando uma opinião sem razão?

S.

**Para: Sirius Black **

**De: Marlene McKinnon **

**Assunto: Res:Dorcas e James**

Bom, não interessa, estou de acordo, mesmo achando isso um tanto sádico, estúpido e absurdo. Como você disse, James ama Lily, está na cara.

M.

**Para: Marlene McKinnon **

**De: Sirius Black **

**Assunto: Res: Dorcas e James**

Por acaso a Srta. está concordando comigo?

S.

**Para: Sirius Black **

**De: Marlene McKinnon **

**Assunto: Res:Dorcas e James**

EU? Já disse que isso é loucura, mas quero ajudar. Ponto final.

M.

**Para: Marlene McKinnon **

**De: Sirius Black **

**Assunto: Res: Dorcas e James**

Talvez devêssemos discutir o assunto cara a cara. Os meus poderes para entender o que a Srta. fala ficam em desvantagem nos nossos aparelhos portáteis de comunicação.

S.

**Para: Sirius Black **

**De: Marlene McKinnon **

**Assunto: Res:Dorcas e James**

De jeito nenhum! Não quero que pensem que nos dois temos alguma coisa.

M.

**Para: Marlene McKinnon **

**De: Sirius Black **

**Assunto: Res: Dorcas e James**

Eu quis dizer em algum momento quando nossos amigos não estiverem conosco.

S.

**Para: Sirius Black **

**De: Marlene McKinnon **

**Assunto: Res:Dorcas e James**

Bom, não sei quando isto vai acontecer.

M.

**Para: Marlene McKinnon **

**De: Sirius Black **

**Assunto: Res: Dorcas e James**

Você não acha que, no tempo em que ainda não chega o casamento , vai haver algum momento em que estaremos só nós dois juntos?

S.

**Para: Sirius Black **

**De: Marlene McKinnon **

**Assunto: Res:Dorcas e James**

Meu Deus, espero que não. Quer dizer, não, não acho. Vamos manter esta conversa apenas no papel. Ou no e-mail. Ou sei lá o quê. Não quero que desconfiem.

M.

**Para: Marlene McKinnon **

**De: Sirius Black **

**Assunto: Res: Dorcas e James**

Nos falamos depois, estou ocupado, Srta. Tenho-medo-de-você.

S.


	4. Sorry!

**Diário de Viagem de Marlene McKinnon**

_Tenho que me internar urgentemente!_

É uma pena eu ter que ir embora logo depois do casamento, se ele acontecer, na verdade. Quer dizer, não que eu vá ficar triste de me despedir para sempre de ALGUMAS pessoas que revi aqui. Mas acho que vou ficar com saudades de Londres. A parte boa é que vou escolher o meu vestido de madrinha hoje, um Carolina Herrera, Dorcas ela mesma escolheu a grife, disse que os vestidos dela "são os mais elegantes do mundo", segundo suas palavras.

Espero nenhum encontro repentino com vocês - sabem - quem, ele já me deixou três mensagens no celular, querendo me encontrar pois tinha planos e queria falar cara a cara comigo. Isso não vai dar em coisa boa.

**De: Sirius Black **

**Para: Marlene McKinnon **

**Assunto: Você tem problemas?**

Se a Srta. Tem tanto medo de mim, o problema é seu, já te mandei três e-mails e claro, você não respondeu a nenhum! Sem problemas, vamos resolver isso mais rápido do que você pensa.

**Palmtop de Sirius Black**

_Música de hoje: Dance with the Devil - Breaking Bejamim._

Marlene deve ter achado que eu estava a seguindo, na verdade, eu estava mesmo. Perguntei mais cedo a Dorcas para onde elas iam e aqui estou eu, tomando café e fazendo planos mirabolantes com Marlene McKinnon. Claro que ela não ficou nenhum pouco feliz quando eu apareci na Carolina Herrera, fingindo um encontro não planejado, Dorcas logo estava em uma conversa animada com a atendente e eu fui obrigado a puxar Marlene para fora da loja para ela me escutar, por que, sinceramente, essa garota parece ter repulsa a mim.

-Bom, seja lá o que você esteja tentando fazer, pode esquecer. Estou ficando nervosa. Eu gostava mais quando você me odiava.

Seus olhos cinzas se moveram rapidamente, não dando chances a um contato visual direto.

-Eu nunca odiei você...

Falei sutilmente.

-Mesmo? As palavras "louca", "excêntrica" e "psicopata", não te lembram nada não?

-O quê? Nem posso brincar com você?

Falei fingindo indignação, sabia que ela estava apenas enrolando para começar a falar sério comigo.

-Não era brincadeira. Você RIA da minha cara.

-E você por acaso não fez isso inúmeras vezes no colegial?

Posso me lembrar muito bem do quanto ela me ofendia, quer dizer, ela mais gritava idiotices do que me xingava, mas tudo bem.

-Não, não na sua frente.

Mentirosa.

-Ótima diferença.

Marlene revirou os olhos e finalmente, olhando para mim sussurrou palavras quase inalditiveis.

-Se quer tanto trocar palavras comigo, poderia pelo menos me convidar para tomar um café?

Não pude evitar sorrir, um leve sarcasmo veio a tona, ora, ora, parece que a Srta. McKinnon pode ficar comigo em um ambiente fechado...E com mais umas vinte pessoas. Incrível.

-Pensei que se eu convidasse você não aceitaria.

-Não, não aceitaria, mas como sou eu que estou chamando...Não vejo nenhum problema.

Se eu já vi uma pessoa mais complicada do que essa mulher eu só podia estar ficando louco, apesar que teve a Lindsay, aquela modelo loira e alta... Com exceção de modelos e atrizes, nunca, eu nunca vi.

-Tudo bem então.

Fomos até um café perto do ateliê, Marlene não conseguia parar de olhar para os lados, não pude saber se era apenas para não ser seguida ou se ela não queria ser vista comigo. Provavelmente a segunda opção.

-Não acredito que concordei em fazer isso.

Ela disse com raiva, sentando na mesa rapidamente, seu olhar era de total desespero para cima de mim.

-Olhe, eu já falei, só quero o melhor para os dois e com certeza, eles ficarem juntos não é a melhor opção.

Disse me sentando a mesa também, pedimos dois expressos duplos e Marlene suspirou.

-Eu já entendi essa parte, a minha pergunta é: por que eu tenho que fazer isso? Não quero ser presa ou alguma coisa do tipo.

-Não é como se fossemos fazer loucuras, McKinnon.

Marlene riu, agora o som que saia de sua boca era de total indignação, pude notar quando ela levantou as sobrancelhas e balançou a cabeça, fazendo suas ondas escuras balançarem.

-Já é bastante insuportável ficar no mesmo ambiente que você, você poderia pelo menos ser realista? Como vamos fazer isso?

-Com um leve empurãolsinho...

Marlene revirou os olhos, não posso negar o quanto sensual ela fica quando faz esse movimento com os olhos, acho realmente que estou precisando comer alguma coisa...

-Pare de prolongar, qual é o seu plano?

Ela se aproximou mais de mim, apoiando o rosto nas mãos e colocando o cotovelo na mesa, o garçom logo trouxe nossos dois cafés, que foram totalmente ignorados.

-Bom, para inicio de conversa, queria começar arruinando a despedida de solteiro... Da Dorcas claro.

O sorrisinho irônico passou pelos lábios vermelhos de Marlene, uma de suas sobrancelhas também havia se levantado.

-Por que todo o trabalho que você teve na despedida do James não pode ser desperdiçado, não é?

Tentei sorrir, mas sabendo que poderia levar um tapa na cara a qualquer momento, apenas, por impulso, coloquei minha mão sobre a dela.

-Tenho certeza que você não iria se importar.

Grande erro.

-De novo não.

Disse Marlene com um tom não tão agradável olhando para nossas mãos uma sobre a outra em cima da mesa.

-Do que você está falando?

Olhei para ela.

-Nada, é que você é uma criatura insistente.

Tirei minha mão suavemente de cima da dela, Marlene suspirou e tomou seu café, em silêncio. Tentei de alguma forma um dialogo, mas quando ia disser mais alguma palavra a figura loira de Dorcas Meadowes apareceu no café sorridente, ela se esticou para me dar um beijo na minha bochecha quando se aproximou de nos dois.

-Ai estão vocês! Lene, achei um vestido lindo para você, perfeito!

Ela disse entusiasmada e Marlene se levantou sem olhar para mim e tratou de seguir Dorcas enquanto ela falava de cada detalhe do vestido, segurei o braço dela a impedindo se prosseguir.

-Não se esqueça do que nos conversamos.

Marlene estava chateada, de alguma forma, não tinha a mínima idéia do por quê.

-Não vou esquecer.

Agora me vejo aqui pensando, ou eu bati com a cabeça em algum lugar ou eu estou realmente começando a... gostar da Marlene. Não, eu bati com minha cabeça em algum lugar, gostar da McKinnon? Aquela louca destrambelhada? Impossível.

**Diário de Viagem de Marlene McKinnon.**

_Estou quase chorando!_

O que ele acha que é? Ele precisava fazer isso? Precisava fingir que pelo menos... Tem afeto por mim? Não, ele não precisava! Eu não preciso do afeto de ninguém e ele sabe disso, então, de onde ele foi tirar a maldita idéia de colocar a mão sobre a minha como se fossemos velhos amigos? Eu odeio Sirius Black, odeio, e amo odiá-lo. É uma ótima sensação, que eu não sentia a um bom tempo, na França eu não posso começar a odiar alguém sem motivos, na verdade não se pode fazer isso em simplesmente nenhum lugar.

Ok, já terminei. Precisava libertar minha raiva de algum jeito não é? E com certeza não iria ser batendo na parede, não mesmo.

**Diário de Viagem de Marlene McKinnon.**

_Contando as horas!_

Eu sabia que não ia me livrar de Black nem tão cedo, acredita que ele me fez sair da minha cama as duas da madrugada dizendo que precisávamos "conversar"? Foi contra a minha vontade claro, é uma coisa totalmente sem respeito fazer isso com uma mulher que esta praticamente dormindo. Coloquei um vestido qualquer do guarda roupa de Lily e meu casaco por cima, Sirius disse que eu iria ficar resfriada se não levasse e fomos para o carro dele, já estávamos em bastante silencio quando ele resolveu se pronunciar.

-Então, vai me dizer?

-O que?

-O seu prato favorito.

-Curioso?

-Talvez, vai dizer?

-Coq au vin.

.

.

.

-É uma palavra difícil.

-O que você quer dizer com isso?

-Que é uma palavra difícil, Marlene.

-Você me chamou de burra?

-Eu não disse isso.

-Mas quis, seu filho-da-puta!

-Não envolva minha mãe nessa historia.

-Idiota.

.

.

.

-Finalmente, para onde vamos?

Perguntei já cansada de uma conversa sem sentido, Sirius parou na frente de um bar e olhou para mim.

-Está pronta?

Arregalei meus olhos, até agora nem sei por que eu fiz aquilo.

-PROTA PRA QUÊ?

Gritei, mas Sirius apenas sorriu para mim e me entregou uma máscara.

-Está acontecendo a despedida de solteiro do James agora mesmo e bom, eu trouxe uma amiginha...

Joguei a máscara na cara dele com raiva, Mio Dio.

-Eu não vou fazer isso!

-Pare de ser teimosa, Marlene.

-Por que não vai você ser o brinquedinho da festa da Dorcas?

-Céus, você não vai ser brinquedinho nenhum! Só quero que tente convencer James que ele ama mesmo a Lily, é complicado?

-Se envolver danças eróticas e homens bêbados, é.

-Marlene, eu vou estar lá, nada vai acontecer a você.

-Como se isso fosse alguma coisa.

-Olhe, James já esta suficientemente bêbado, não vai querer te agarrar.

-Por que eu fui entrar nisso, ein?

-Por que você confia em mim, agora, pôe essa mascara logo, se souberem que é você estamos fritos.

Saímos do carro, tive que deixar meu casaco e entrar de braços dados a Sirius. Foi a maior humilhação da minha vida. Mas se eu tinha que destruir esse casamento, tinha que fazer direito pelo menos.

-Tente mudar sua voz.

Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, não sabia se havia me arrepiado pelo frio ou pela voz do Sir...Deixa para lá.

-Você já ta pedindo demais.

Remus bebia whisky no canto do bar, enquanto James dançava com mulheres praticamente sem roupa alguma, Peter apenas acompanhava. Sirius se aproximou de James e vi o olhar dele parar em mim.

-Eu conheço esse vestido.

Ótimo, por que eu fui usar logo o vestido da Lily? Ein?

-Essa é a Danny, ela queria muito te conhecer.

-Sério?

Sirius assentiu e eu tentei mandar meu melhor sorriso.

-Então, você é o famoso Jay-Jay?

James gargalhou, eu sabia muito bem desse apelido podre dele da faculdade.

-Como você sabe?

-Você é famoso sabia?

Ele gargalhou de novo, Sirius já estava longe dali. Mon Dieu.

-Então, Danny, você é de onde? França? Sabe que eu tenho uma amiga bem parecida com você que é francesa? Se eu não estivesse bêbado diria que é você.

Engoli em seco, maldito-filho da puta.

-Que coincidência, então, soube que vai casar...

-É, despedida de solteiro.

-Você ama ela?

-Quem?

-Você ama sua noiva?

-Claro.

-Não está muito animado com esse casamento, não é?

-Sirius diz ser um grande erro.

-Você ama outra?

-Bem, não sei dizer..

-Tem outra não é? Qual o nome dela?

-Hum, Lily...

-Gostei, _Lily_, soa bem. Ela é bonita?

-Muito.

-Por que vai se casar com a Dorcas, então?

Droga.

-Eu não falei que o nome da minha noiva era Dorcas. Espera ai... Marlene?

Ele perguntou confuso, entrei em estado de pânico, o que eu ia fazer? Peguei uma garrafa de vidro vazia e bati com força na cabeça de James, o coitado já havia desmaiado. Mon Dieu.


	5. I have a Heart

**Palmtop de Sirius Black**

Eu podia me matar, _agora_, eu sei que isso saio meio emocional, mas é a verdade. Estava lá ela, McKinnon, conversando com James perfeitamente, sem nenhum problema... Até ela falar besteira. Quem em sã consciência quebra uma garrafa de vidro na cabeça de um noivo dois dias antes dele se casar?

Atravessei o salão, Remus e Peter ainda dançavam bêbados e puxei o braço dela com força.

-Eu pedi para você influenciá-lo, não tentar matá-lo.

Suas sobrancelhas levantaram com exatidão.

-Legitima defesa!

Ela sussurrou com raiva e eu a olhei incrédulo.

-Ele nem tocou em você!

Ela revirou os olhos e me empurrou nos afastando da multidão dançante.

-James descobriu que era eu.

Segurei seus ombros com força, a puxando para trás.

-Você está irreconhecível, qual foi a besteira que você falou?

Marlene olhou para o lado, evitando meus olhos.

-Perguntei por que ele continuava com Dorcas, mas ele não havia falado que o nome da sua noiva era Dorcas.

Bufei e a puxei para fora do bar, Marlene puxou a máscara de seu rosto e jogou sobre mim.

-Não preciso mais disso.

Ela disse se apoiando no carro, ainda não olhava em meus olhos.

-Você é inútil, Mckinnon.

Ela estreitou os olhos me fitando.

-Olhe aqui Sr. Sem-coração, eu fiz tudo o que você pediu, se não está satisfeito, o problema é seu.

Não pude evitar rir.

-Do que você me chamou mesmo?

-Não te chamei de nada, Black, só cale sua boca, sua voz me irrita.

Abri a porta do carro para ela entrar e logo entrei no banco do condutor, Marlene ligou o rádio, passava uma música qualquer da Lady Gaga, pelo menos eu acho que era Lady Gaga. Ela balançava a cabeça no ritmo da música e por provocação, não posso negar, mudei de rádio, passando para um rock anos 80.

- Tudo bem, não vou fazer caso por causa de uma estação de rádio.

Ela se acomodou no bando suspirando.

-Você está cansada.

Ela me olhou para depois tombar para o lado da porta.

-Está tarde.

Assenti, já havia se passado uns dois minutos, presumi que ela estaria dormindo já que estava virada para a janela.

-Eu tenho, Marlene, eu tenho.

Então, Marlene me fitou, com os olhos arregalados.

-O que você tem?

Sorri de lado a ouvir minhas próprias palavras.

-Coração.

Ela não falou pelo resto da viagem, nem eu mesmo quis falar alguma coisa, sentia que aquilo já era o suficiente, eu precisava mesmo era dormir.

Lembrete: Se você quer bem feito faça você mesmo ou Se você quer bem feito não peça a Marlene McKinnon para te ajudar.

**Despertador: ****9:30 acordar!**

**Diário de Viagem de Marlene McKinnon**

_Ele... Ele... Deixa para lá._

Já faz mais de meia hora que esse maldito despertador toda, Pauvre de moi, como se já não bastasse o idiota do Black me azucrinando ainda tenho que lidar com despertadores quebrados? Miou Dio! Como eu havia esquecido, hoje a Dorcas vai pegar o belíssimo vestido Valentino dela e claro, eu tenho que estar lá para ver isso.

Claro que também não posso esquecer o quanto estou exausta e o quando James Potter não pode me encontrar nas próximas 42 horas, também tem o fato de Sirius Black estar muito estranho ultimamente, ele disse que tinha coração! Há, faça me rir, Sirius Black, você é um canalha maldito idiota que não sabe fazer nada além de ignorar e criticar as pessoas. Ta bom, chega de ficar falando sozinha.

**De: Marlene McKinnon**

**Para: Lily Evans**

**Assunto: Onde você está?**

Poxa Lily, você nem para dizer onde foi, eu estou ficando caquética ou você está crescidinha demais para meu gosto? Nos tempos de colégio você pelo menos deixava um bilhetinho... Que tal sucumbir a essa regra novamente? Preciso escovar os dentes, onde tem pasta de dentes mesmo? :)

**De: Lily Evans**

**Para: Marlene McKinnon**

**Assunto: Res: Onde você está?**

Querida Marlene do meu coração, eu trabalho sabia? Não estou em férias não e por favor, levante sua bunda gorda da cama e faça seu café da manhã, pelo menos isso você sabe fazer não é? A pasta de dente está no banheiro, primeira prateleira, procure... Nada disso, naqueles tempo, quando você saia e só voltava bêbada no outro dia, eu não ficava perguntando onde você estava, então, aquiete sua curiosidade e vá procurar companhia. Remus está na livraria , o livro dele vai ser publicado logo logo! Que tal dar uma passada lá para dar apoio?

Obs.: Não destrua minha cozinha.

**De: Marlene McKinnon**

**Para:Lily Evans**

**Assunto: Res: Onde você está?**

Você anda muito ranzinza ultimamente, Lily Evans.

**Diário de Viagem de Marlene McKinnon**

_Odeio Livros._

Nunca gostei de livros, não vou mentir, ainda mais livros sobre política ou história, tanto faz. Se pelo menos fosse um romance ou livros de culinária, até que eu leria, apesar da preguiça, mas ler "heróis da ideologia política" é o fim, ainda mais quando o livro é escrito por Remus Lupin.

-Quanto custa isso?

Perguntei apontando para um mapa histórico.

-200 dólares.

Arregalei meus olhos voltando a me sentar ao lado de Remus, ele também ia com Dorcas pegar o vestido.

-Esse lugar é muito caro.

Remus olhou para mim interessado.

-Você não gosta muito de bibliotecas, não é mesmo?

Estreitei meus olhos.

-Como sabe?

-Dorcas.

Ah, claro, de fofoqueira Dorcas não tem nada não é mesmo? Sabe, nos tempos de escola ela costumava ser conhecida como Queen G. Nem imagine o porquê.

-Temos que ficar aqui por muito tempo? Biblioteca me deixa deprimida.

Resmunguei acomodando minha cabeça na mesa de vidro.

-Você está de férias.

Suspirei, que férias ein? Ta mais para "Eu sei o que vocês fizeram no verão passado".

-Ando muito cansada, Rem.

Ele me olhou interrogativo e eu tratei de continuar.

-Sirius está me perseguindo.

Remus reprimiu uma gargalhada e me olhou com humor.

-Pensei que vocês se odiassem.

-E nos odiamos! Mas ele insiste em me irritar.

Disse batendo com força na mesa e me arrependendo totalmente disso.

-Sirius não é disso.

Certo, isso ta muito estranho. Primeiro ele diz que tem coração, agora vem o Remus disser que ele não costumar irritar as pessoas e isso só acontece em relação a mim, acho sinceramente que peguei o avião errado. Eu devia estar com meus amigos, não com um bando de clones mal feitos deles!

-Bom, vamos? Preciso de um sorvete urgentemente, você me deixou depressiva Remus.

Remus gargalhou não negando o quanto achava a situação engraçada, ou ele estava rindo de mim? Vou deixar essa resposta em branco mesmo.

**Palmtop de Sirius Black**

_Música de hoje: Fist Time - LifeHouse._

Acho que estou enlouquecendo, um distúrbio mental só pode ser, então, tudo que eu falar agora, entendam, é pura loucura de uma mente insana, meu eu consciente nunca falaria isso, ok?

Bom, primeiro tudo começou na noite passada, quando eu notei que ela havia se arrepiado com minha voz em sua nuca, depois o perfume dos seus cabelos e agora isso, não consigo parar de pensar em como seria beijala, em como seus lábios se encaixariam em uma equação perfeita aos meus, em como nos gostaríamos dessa sensação. Serio, eu só posso estar enlouquecendo.

Eu não sinto nada pela McKinnon, nada, quer dizer nada além de ódio, _nada_ além de ódio eu repito. Ela é irritante, orgulhosa, teimosa, preguiçosa, linda, doce, sedutora... Não mesmo, Marlene McKinnon é apenas a garota que tem o nome do seu prato favorito tatuado no pescoço e consequentemente não existe nada de sedutor, lindo ou doce nisso.

Bem, estou bem melhor agora, posso trabalhar em paz e sem nenhuma garota de cabelos negros e olhos indecisos bagunçando meus pensamentos, alias, ela só sabe fazer isso, confundir.

**Diário de Viagem de Marlene McKinnon.**

_Sem comentários._

Oito da noite, Lily não está em casa, o programa da Oprah não está no ar, horário diferente do de Paris e Dorcas já buscou seu vestido de casamento. Então, o que eu tenho para fazer? Eu digo, nada, absolutamente nada, nada mesmo! Tentei assistir TV, tentei cozinhar, tentei malhar, tentei ficar olhando para o teto, tentei tudo, mas essa maldita nostalgia não passa!

Das ultimas opções me restou apenas uma, coloquei meu casaco e desci para andar na rua, andei pela praça movimentada e me sentei em um banquinho vazio esperando o tempo passar com o ar congelante no meu rosto quando senti uma mão em meu ombros, uma mão _quente_ em meus ombro.

-Se estava querendo me assustar, desculpe, isso não funciona comigo.

Ele gargalhou, era apenas Sirius Black se sentando ao meu lado, como eu não imaginei?

-Não era essa minha intenção.

Sorri de lado e me apertei ainda mais a meu casaco, Sirius tinha uma maquina fotográfica nas mãos.

-Você tira fotos?

Ele me olhou curioso, pelo visto não entenderá a razão da minha pergunta.

-Ahn?

-Você tira fotografias?

Sirius por incrível que pareça corou, corou! E sorriu de lado claro.

-Estranho, não?

Curiosa me aproximei dele.

-Clássicas?

-Alternativas, comecei a fotografar a alguns meses, mas só agora a minha inspiração voltou.

Sorri puxando a maquina de suas mãos fazendo Sirius corar violentamente.

Olhei para Sirius, meus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas, mesmo sem o meu consentimento, ele estava mesmo tirando fotos de mim? Ou era apenas uma divagação sem fundamentos minha? Meu Deus.

-São lindas, Sirius.

Ele sorriu pegando gentilmente a maquina de minhas mãos, sorri desconsertada e me abracei ao meu casaco.

-Você está com frio.

Ele afirmou e estranhamente me puxou para um abraço, sua pele quente em contado com a minha me causava arrepios, que por sorte não teriam sidos notados pelo ser que me abraçava, em uma demonstração de carinho ou apenas um resultado da pena. Aposto que é pura pena.

-O - Obrigada.

Não pude evitar encostar minha cabeça no ombro dele.

-Para um cara sem coração, você é muito piedoso.

Sirius olhava as estrelas, seus olhos mostravam indignação.

-Não foi por piedade.

-Jura?

Apertei minha mão ao seu casaco, tentando olhar para seus olhos.

-Você não me conhece.

Arregalei meus olhos.

-O que?

-Você não me conhece, Marlene McKinnon.

E eu não conheço mesmo.


	6. You're the hell

Dois dias depois...

**Diário de Viagem de Marlene Mckinnon**

_Onde é o inferno?_

Não, isso não vai dar certo, faltam apenas trintas minutos para o casamento! Sirius ficou para trás com Remus, ok, nos aviamos raptado o cara errado, mas não tenho tempo para contar esse fato. Nos entramos na casa de Remus de manhã e fomos até o quarto em que James disse que iria estar, estava escuro, enrolamos ele no lençol, colocamos ele na mala do carro e fomos para um motel esperar dar a hora do casamento, não me entendam mal, só ficamos esperando, nada de sexo, ok? Mais tarde descobrimos que era Remus, não James e nosso plano foi por água a baixo. Sirius não quis continuar, disse que já estava no seu ponto e ali deveria parar, no meu ponto de vista, ele só estava dando mais uma de suas desculpas esfarrapadas, Oh Mon Dieu, acho que estou ficando mais nervosa do que o normal!

**Diário de Viagem de Marlene Mckinnon.**

_Não se impressionem!_

O que significa isso? A Avenida inteira está congestionada! O que foi isso? Um acidente de carro ou mais um bêbado ao volante? Mon Dieu, 15 minutos! Não, não, quinze minutos não! O que eu vou fazer? Estou desesperada! Coragem, Mckinnon, coragem! Tirei o cinto, abri a porta do carro, respira fundo, Marlene, tirei os sapatos e sai correndo, quer dizer, vou sair correndo.

**De: Marlene McKinnon**

**Para: James Potter**

**Assunto: Res: Parem esse casamento!**

É, isso mesmo! Parem esse casamento agora!

**Palmtop de Sirius Black**

_Circus - Britney Spears_

Não acredito que estou escrevendo isso, tudo bem, vamos lá, eu e Remus, que não quer trocar uma mísera palavra comigo, estamos agora dentro do meu carro indo para a igreja, estou me sentindo estranhamente estranho, o que não é uma coisa normal para um cara como Sirius Black, mas o que posso fazer? Marlene saio correndo para pegar um taxi e ir para igreja, parece que agora quem se tocou mesmo que o casamento não pode acontecer é ela. Fiquei para não deixar Remus fazer besteira, ele é bastante sentimental sabe? Mas me sinto um tanto mal por não ter seguido-a, não pensem besteira, só acho que a Srta. Mckinnon sozinha é um sinônimo de tragédia mundial.

**De: James Potter**

**Para: Marlene Mckinnon**

**Assunto: Res: Parem esse casamento!**

O quê?

**Diário de viagem de Marlene Mckinnon.**

_Calma, Srta. Mckinnon!_

O que estou fazendo agora é uma coisa totalmente errada, mais não é por isso que não vou fazê-la. Estou tentando respirar aqui, esse vestido realmente aperta, por que eu fui usar meu vestido de madrinha ein? Oh claro, eu realmente não acreditava que Sirius fosse aparecer, mas eu estava completamente errada, tanto quanto estava errada sobre outro fato sobre ele...Não interessa, vou entrar nessa igreja agora.

**Diário de Viagem de Marlene Mckinnon.**

_Emoções a flor da pele!_

Estou perplexa, total e completamente perplexa. Tudo bem, vou explicar melhor os fatos.

Entrei rapidamente na igreja, com sorte a cerimônia ainda não havia começado, vários convidados conversavam animadamente nas cadeiras de madeiras, sorri para todos e fui até a casa paroquial, James me lançou um olhar surpreso, sim, eu estava sem sapados, com algumas partes do vestido rasgado e sem maquiagem alguma, meu cabelo? Nem preciso comentar.

Abri a porta com força, colocando as mãos nos joelhos, Lily e Dorcas, que estava completamente linda em seu vestido de noiva devo acrescentar, me olharam surpresas e ligeiramente temerosas.

-Marlene, oh, Marlene, estava tão preocupada com você...

Dorcas correu até mim, me abraçando, soltei-me rapidamente do aperto de Dorcas a olhado atordoada, Lily me olhava como se já soubesse o por que de eu estar ali.

-Dorcas, me ouça, esse... Esse casamento, não... Não pode acontecer!

Ela abriu bem seus olhos, me segurando pelos ombros.

-Ã? Por quê? Por acaso James me traio?

-Vocês... Vocês, James ama a Lily!

Dorcas levou seu olhar a Lily, a olhando confusa.

-O quê? Mas é claro que não! Eles são apenas bons amigos, meu amor.

Segurei o rosto de Dorcas entre as mãos, ela ainda continuava com aquele olhar confuso, me deixando cheia de pena.

-Remus te ama.

Ela balançou a cabeça em negativa, desesperada e temerosa.

-O quê? Marlene, querida, o que aconteceu com você? Não passou em nenhum bar antes de vir para aqui, passou?

-Dorcas... Eu não... Eu não queria... Mas... Eu tinha que fazer isso!

Mais uma vez ela estava surpresa, piscou seus longos cílios banhados de olhos de turquesa.

-Beber? Isso explica seu estado deplorável.

-O quê? Não, Dorcas, olhe... Eu e Sirius, nos dois, juntos, eu, acabar...

-Ela quis dizer que os dois tentaram estragar o nosso casamento.

A porta foi aberta e os olhos de Dorcas se encheram vagamente de lágrimas.

James se aproximou de nos, olhando de Lily a Dorcas.

-Por que? Marley, por que você queria isso?

Suspirei, eu sabia que agora aquela conversa não estava mais entre mim e Dorcas, era apenas Dorcas e James.

-Por que eles virão o que nos dois nunca vimos, Dorcas, eles viram que nos não nos amamos.

Ela abriu os olhos, revelando seus olhos incrivelmente azuis, as lágrimas já corriam soltas em seu rosto.

-Mas... Mas, eu te amo, James!

Dorcas correu até ele, segurando em seu caro smoking.

-Não, Dorcas, se você me amasse, se importaria por eu passar tanto tempo ao lado da Lily.

O olhar de James passou para a garota ruiva parada no canto da sala, encolhida, segurando seus braços e deixando lágrimas caírem por toda extensão de seu rosto extremamente branco.

-Lily é minha amiga! Vocês são amigos! Você nunca se importou por Remus.

James segurou Dorcas pelos braços, ela estava prestes a cair.

-Essa é a questão, não nos importamos em ficarmos separados.

Ele soluçou, seu rosto estava manchado pelo lápis preto.

-E... E meu casamento?

Eu sempre soube que o que mais importava para ela estava longe de ser James e como ela queria provar seu amor eterno a ele.

-Acho que outra pessoa deveria estar no lugar do noivo.

Então a porta foi aberta novamente, revelando mais fortes emoções, um Remus com roupas de dormir e um Sirius com um sorriso no rosto apareceram na porta, sorri levemente para ele.

-Eu... Eu... Remus.

Dorcas falou vagamente, pela primeira vez notando a presença de Remus, então ela sorriu, se levantou e foi até ele, segurou o rosto de Remus entre as mãos e o beijou, simplesmente! Tudo bem, tudo não ocorreu exatamente assim, mas a maior parte, ele e Dorcas conversaram por bastante tempo, até ela decidir que quem merecia mesmo estar no lugar do noivo era Remus e tudo bem, os estraga-casamento não eram tão estraga-casamentos assim.

**De: Dorcas Meadowes**

**Para: Ive Meadowes**

**Assunto: Casamento.**

Eu sei que não concordam nenhum pouco com isso, mas no fundo, era a voz do meu coração, tudo bem, não exatamente a voz do meu coração, estava mais para a voz de Marlene Mckinnon que chegara correndo no meu casamento dizendo que ele não poderia acontecer. É claro que chorei muito, mas fui convencida de que era a melhor idéia, James disse, de brincadeira claro, que estava praticamente sendo obrigado a se casar comigo, eu não obriguei ninguém, ouviu, mãe? Bem, sei que Remus não é o cunhado dos seus sonhos, mas para mim ele é mais que perfeito, só eu que não via isso, até hoje.

Levantem as mãos e dêem aleluia por Marlene Mckinnon e Sirius Black terem nascido.

**De: James Potter**

**Para: Lily Evans**

**Assunto: Você**

O que acha de um passei nos jardins?

**De: Lily Evans**

**Para: James Potter**

**Assunto: Res: Você**

Eu não ousaria recusar.

**Diário de Viagem de Marlene Mckinnon**

_Mais uma vez, lágrimas ao vento._

Não foi minha intenção, eu juro a vocês que não foi, mas eles estavam bem ali, parados no meio dos jardins olhando para o lago, sem nem ao menos se tocarem, falarem ou sei lá o que deveriam estar fazendo. Mas não pude evitar me aproximar, me espreitei pelas sombras e plantas, ganhando de presente um belo arranhão no rosto e tentei ouvir a conversa, a pró-conversa quero dizer, por que parecia que eles nunca iriam falar nada.

-Lily...

Ela olhou para James, dava para ver que as lágrimas se formavam novamente nos seus olhos.

-Olha, James, isso... Isso está errado, eu e você, não pode acontecer.

James segurou a mão dela que o olhou espantada.

-O casamento acabou, Lily.

-Isso não quer dizer nada.

Ela tentou puxar novamente a mãos, mas foi em vão. James segurava a mão dela como se estivesse segurando sua vida.

-Eu te amo, Lily Evans, passei noites e noites pensando em vocês, não conseguia dormir por que sabia que esse casamento queria dizer que eu nunca poderia...

-Poderia o que, James?

-Fazer isso.

Então ele a beijou, de uma forma tão apaixonada que em vez das lágrimas saírem dos olhos da Lily saíram dos meus, que sorri comovida e voltei para o salão, Dorcas e Remus curtiam a festa, que alias, fora muito engraçada, a única coisa que eu não esperava era que outra pessoa estivesse tão comovida por narrar essa historia como eu.


	7. The End

**Palmtop de Sirius Black**

_Fist Time - LifeHouse_

Sentada a ultima cadeira das fileira do canto, estava ela, limpando o que poderia ser lágrimas, mas parecia que mesmo assim não estava triste. Só emocionalmente abalada, afinal, Marlene sempre estava emocionava abalada, de presenciar finais felizes a ver borboletas rosas voando por ai.

Levianamente me aproximei da garota sentada, que suspirava com pesar e me sentei ao seu lado, ela rapidamente havia notado a minha presença, como se não fosse algo muito fácil de notar, e soltou um sorrisinho, mesmo parecendo surpresa.

-Fizemos um bom trabalho.

Disse entregando um guardanapo a ela, Marlene não parecia nervosa com o fato de eu ter notado que ela havia chorado, o que era um fato bastante estranho vendo quem era a garota sentada a minha frente.

-Acabei de ver James e Lily... Eles se beijaram.

Talvez aquilo explicasse a reação dela e o belo arranhão em seu rosto, levantei a mão, tocando a pequena marca vermelha.

-Andou se espreitando entre as plantas, Marlene?

-Sou um talento paro o desastre.

Sorri e tirei minha mão de seu rosto, mesmo que fosse ligeiramente prazeroso estar tocando-a.

-A festa está muito divertida.

Falei para sair do clima estranho em que estávamos, fala sério, parece que atualmente eu só me meto em coisas desse tipo. Estranhas.

-Sim, está.

Ok, sim está. Então por que do nada ela começou a rir? Não é como se estivéssemos falando do tempo, alô, eu sou Sirius Black, não falo do tempo com garotas! E principalmente garotas que estão usando um vestido que mal cobre as pern... Bem, isso não importa. Marlene estava a beira de uma morte totalmente letal, por que até agora eu não consigo entender do que ela tanto ria, tomara que não seja das minhas calças molhadas de vinho, eu pensei que não dava para ver.

-O que foi, Marlene?

Ela suspirou e alguns segundos depois estava mais calma, um pouco mais calma eu quis dizer.

-Não, nada, é só a música que...

Então ela começou a rir de novo, passava Fist Time do LifeHouse, eu não via problema algum com a música, afinal, eu gostava bastante dela, mas pelo visto Marlene a achava muito, _muito_ engraçada.

-Qual o problema da música?

Ela finalmente parou de rir e me olhou, estranhamente nervosa.

-Nenhum, é só que... Bem, você não vai lembrar.

-Diga.

O rosto dela corou instantaneamente e eu ainda não via o possível porque de uma música ser a causa de algo tão constrangedor.

-Dançamos essa música na formatura do segundo grau.

Levantei um sobrancelha com incredularidade e ela olhou para o outro lado.

-Dançamos?

-Bem, estávamos bêbados.

-Está explicado.

A face dela corou por completo, mas mesmo assim ela se virou para mim com um pequeno sorriso e perguntou.

-Você não está bêbado agora, pelo menos eu acho que não... Teria alguma outra coisa que o faria dançar comigo?

Não evitei sorrir e segurei a mão dela a puxando para a pista de dança onde as luzes fluorescentes e coloridas impediam de eu notar o rubor em sua face. Rodopiei Marlene ainda ao som de Fist Time, mas logo estávamos em um remix da Madonna. Via Marlene ir para um lado e para o outro, rebolando e as vezes segurava a mão dela, fazendo-a rodopiar, Marlene dançava com simplicidade, nada de coisas sensuais, apesar de rebolar um tato bem devo constar, que dava uma leveza sua dança. Era impossível descrever mais que isso do que quando ela sorriu para mim e tropeçou em um pé alheio prestes a cair antes que eu a segurasse.

-Marlene, você realmente dança muito mal.

Ela me deu um tapa no braço e rapidamente me havia puxado pela mão para a mesa de bebidas.

-Há tempos eu não me divertia assim.

Olhei para ela confuso e Marlene tossiu pegando um copo de refrigerante, ela parecia querer evitar beber.

-Quer dizer, já faz muito tempo que eu não danço.

E sorriu constrangida, rumou para a mesa que antes estava sentada olhando para o relógio em seu pulso.

-Preciso ir para casa.

-Não é tão tarde assim, é?

Olhei para a tela do meu celular, já apontavam três horas da madrugada.

-Vou procurar um taxi, Lily deve estar muito ocupada para me levar.

Levei aquilo com uma indireta e peguei as chaves do meu carro.

-Eu levo você.

Ela novamente me olhou constrangida e eu não conseguia entender o por que do rubor na face dela.

-Não precisa, Sirius... Você deve ter...

-Não tenho nada Marlene, prefiro te levar em segurança para casa do que ver você entrando em um taxi qualquer.

Ela poderia estar pensando "não é uma boa hora para você mostrar que quer me proteger", mas não liguei muito e fui em direção ao meu carro a vendo me seguir por trás. Quando abri o carro e vi Marlene entrar no banco ao meu lado, ela murmurava algo inalditivel, mais uma vez, deixei para lá.

Fomos em silêncio até o apartamento de Lily, bem, em silêncio até chegarmos a frente do prédio dela.

-Bom, muito obrigada, Sirius.

Ela se aproximou e plantou um beijo na minha bochecha, senti seus lábios tocarem minha pele e logo depois sentir eles se distanciarem, mais quebrei a distancia segurando o braço de Marlene.

-Está pronta para ir amanhã?

Soltei seu braço a deixando voltar para seu lugar, sabia que aquela não era uma boa pergunta vinda de um cara que acaba de segurar você pelo braço a impedindo de sair de um carro.

-Eu não sei, eu... Eu acho que seguir em frente é uma coisa boa as vezes. Mas...

Fitei seu rosto, não estava corado como eu imaginava.

-Mas?

-Parece assustador... Voltar para casa depois de tudo.

-De tudo o que, Marlene?

Ela tentou olhar para mim, mas rapidamente desviou o olhar.

-Não importa.

Segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos, a face de Marlene começou a corar, mas rapidamente eu estava impedido de ver o rubor de sua face, meus lábios haviam atingindo os dela, foi um beijo leve, bobo, mas simplesmente intenso e doce. Parecia que minha alma trasbordava de felicidade e eu me sentia o ser mais bobo do mundo, rapidamente, eu era o ser mais bobo do mundo, por deixar a felicidade escapar de minha mãos, deixar _Marlene_ escapar de minhas mãos.

-Você é a garota mais brilhante que eu já conheci, Marlene.

Ela não sorriu, não me abraçou, não me beijou, Marlene não fez nada, absolutamente nada, só olhou para mim e abriu a porta do carro.

-Até mais, Sirius.

Bem, talvez eu devesse ter dito que a amo.

**Diário de viagem de Marlene Mckinnon**

_Idiota, Marlene, é seu sobrenome._

EU SOU O SER MAIS ESTUPIDO DO MUNDO, O MAIS IDIOTA DA FACE DA TERRA, O MAIS... O PIOR, PRONTO, NEM TENHO PALAVRAS PARA DESCREVER MINHA ESTUPIDEZ.

Uma perguntinha, se Sirius Black te beijasse e logo depois dissesse que a acha incrível o que você faria? No meu lugar com certeza você sorriria e daria um beijão nele. Ai vem a pergunta, a pior delas, o que eu fiz? Sai correndo como uma gatinha assustada! Talvez eu seja uma gatinha assustada, mas uma gatinha muito idiota também.

Já passo do meu quarto copo de café, estou no meio da sala da Lily com a TV ligada no canal de receitas, Lily está em algum lugar por ai com James, obvio, se divertindo e ganhando muito beijos, dando muito beijos também, mas isso é irrelevante.

Talvez eu devesse me jogar desse prédio, mas a sujeira que eu deixaria não se equivale a pessoa miserável que eu sou. Tá bom de tanto ódio de mim mesma, eu tenho que dormir e rezar para Afrodite, Eros e todos os Deuses me darem mais uma chance nessa porcaria que chamam de amor.

**Palmtop de Sirius Black**.

_Marcha Fúnebre._

Dormir nunca foi tão bom, me esquecer do grande babaca que eu sou e poder dormir... Por instantes. Por que ela não saia da minha cabeça? Por que para onde eu olhava via o rosto repleto de perfeição dela? Eu estava enlouquecendo e nada conseguia parar isso. Era como se nem beber litros de álcool me deixasse melhor, não ia passar a dor de saber que daqui a algumas horas eu nunca mais a veria novamente. Minha veia lateja de ódio, ódio por não conseguir odiá-la, ódio por cada vez que eu lembrava desse maldito casamento me lembrava dela, de como eu me divertia ao lado de Marlene... Marlene, que nome estúpido, para que eu precisava dela? Era apenas uma mulher encalhada de sei lá quantos anos que só sabia cozinhar! Pronto, eu não preciso dela, não preciso ficar acordado as duas da manhã me queixando de como uma garota dos infernos não sai da minha cabeça, eu sou Sirius Black e não beberei por causa de ninguém, ninguém!

**Palmtop de Sirius Black**

_Marcha fúnebre... Mais uma vez._

Meu estado é deplorável. O que é isso? Eu mal notara que... Bem, gostava dela e já estava com uma garrafa de tequila na mão, tomando goles e goles? O amor torna você estúpido e não há nada de bom nisso, por que eu ficaria chorando por ela? Logo por ela? Marlene nem é uma modelo famosa ou algo assim, é uma chefe de cozinha, apenas isso, uma chefe de cozinha que quebrou meu coração. Calma, Sirius, você não é nenhuma adolescente de quinze anos do sexo feminino, contenha-se.

**Diário de Viagem de Marlene Mckinnon.**

_Choraminga mais miserável._

Estar indo para casa nem sempre é tão bom, bom, na realidade é. Eu me sinto uma fugitiva, fugindo dos meus medos. Eu sou uma fugitiva.

Tentei me despedir de todos, Lily quando chegou em casa, James que chegou com ela, Dorcas e Remus que estavam em lua de mel por celular, Louise que passou na casa da Lily para me dar um adeus e disse para eu voltar sempre, até de Peter eu me despedi.

-Você bem que podia ficar.

Lily disse segurando minha mala enquanto esperávamos pelo taxi que me pelaria até o aeroporto.

-Você tem uma nova ocupação agora.

Pisquei indicando James, ele sorriu e acenou para o taxi que parara na frente do apartamento.

-É um pena não podermos levar você, Lene.

-Não, na verdade não, não aguento muita lamentação sabe?

James riu e me deu um abraço dizendo para eu me cuidar.

-Vou sentir saudades.

Sorri e abracei Lily que estava quase a beira das lágrimas, me despedi e sai antes de vê-la chorar, choro é realmente uma coisa a que eu sou muito vulnerável.

**Palmtop de Sirius Black**

Tenho um plano.

**Diário de Viagem de Marlene Mckinnon**

Se eu havia quase enlouquecido esperando o vôo para vir para Londres, você nem imagina como eu estou para esperar o vôo de volta a França, sim, eu já estava em meu segundo de café, _segundo_! Andei para todos os lados, sem saber para onde ir, quando finalmente deu nove horas da manha, peguei minha mala de mão e fui comprar outro café, faltava alguns minutos para o começo do vôo.

**Diário de Viagem... Vocês sabem o resto.**

Olhei para a frente, no meu quinto copo de café, abri meus olhos com surpresa, não, eu estava tendo alucinações.

Ou eu estava mesmo vendo Sirius Black correr com o blazer amassado, o cabelo desarrumado e a gravata frouxa até mim?

-Marlene!

Quando ele parou a minha frente, eu não pude acreditar, suas olheiras estavam profundas, ele não havia conseguido dormi a noite tanto quanto eu.

-O que você faz aqui?

-O fracasso e a tentativa falha de fazer a coisa certa.

Deixei minha bolsa de mão cair ao chão e cruzei os braços.

-Que era?

-A quem eu estou tentando enganar? Marlene, você chegou dessa cidade despertando meu ódio.

-Isso eu já havia notado.

-Caladinha!

Olhei para ele surpresa com o desafronto e ele colocou as mãos em torno do meu rosto.

-Eu me surpreendi ao ver que gostava de ter sua companhia, mas por um momento, pareceu que tudo não passou de ilusão.

Ele suspirou e logo depois voltou a narrar seus fatos.

-Pensei que você não gostasse de mim do mesmo jeito, até ver quem você era.

Levantei uma sobrancelha, o que ele estava insinuando?

-Você ficou com medo, eu também fiquei Marlene. Mas não posso ficar longe de você, não mais.

Então ele me beijou, mas dessa vez eu não fugi como uma gatinha assustada.

-Você me ama?

Eu perguntei sorrindo.

-Você abalou meu mundo, Marlene Mckinnon.

Pulei em seus braços, enlaçando seu pescoço e o beijei novamente.

-Você sabe que eu preciso do Fred.

Ele me soltou de repente e eu ri.

-Fred?

-Calma, bobinho, Fred é meu cachorro polonês.

Ele sorriu e afagou meus cabelos, logo depois afastando meu cabelo para longe do meu pescoço e fitando minha tatuagem.

-Sabe, é culpa sua.

Sirius olhou para meus olhos.

-O que?

-Meu prato, meu prato favorito ter mudado.

-Ah, é? E qual é agora?

-Acho que você nunca ouviu falar...

-Mesmo?

-Humrum, o nome é Sirius Black, te lembra alguma coisa?

Por que no final ele estava certo, eu era louca... Por ele.


End file.
